


The Magic of Friendship Grows

by SpiceSplash670



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceSplash670/pseuds/SpiceSplash670
Summary: The GGs sing about the future





	The Magic of Friendship Grows

**Author's Note:**

> The Magic of Friendship Grows is own by hasbro (Don't own it any way)

Gum  
When I started out, I was unsure  
I thought I knew all that I needed, didn't know what to expect  
But when my walls came down, I saw the truth  
All along something was missing  
And I think you'll see it, too  
This is where the magic happens  
This is where the magic lives  
Our friendships weave together stronger  
The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer  
And the greatest spell you'll know  
Is how the Magic of Friendship grows  
Yoyo  
And no matter how much time goes by  
The party will still be here with some fun new games to try  
Beat  
Big adventure's waiting obviously  
Long as we're still here together  
We'll be skating happily  
Gum, Yoyo, and Beat  
This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)  
This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives)  
Our friendships weave together stronger  
The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer  
And the greatest spell there is  
What the Magic of Friendship gives  
Graham, Corn, and Combo  
And it's somethin' true to pass on down  
To generations yet to come  
Cube  
And we'll never stop believing in  
The generosity of the friendships we've won  
Ryth,Jazz, and Boogie  
And because the love that I feel  
For every single living creature is something that is real  
Friendship happens so naturally  
Gum  
Oh, and how I used to wonder  
[Choir]  
(Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh...)  
Gum  
What friendship could be!  
[All]  
This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)  
This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives)  
Our friendships weave together stronger  
The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer  
And the greatest spell you'll know (you'll know)  
Is how the Magic of Friendship grows  
Gum  
How the Magic of Friendship grows  
["My Little Pony" theme melody]


End file.
